lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enlightened Milton
Please record the HP Result and the BR you are below: * 357,899 HP at BR 149 on XBOX - Merthos 14:02, 4 April 2009 (UTC) * 362,575 HP Exactly at BR 94 on PC - RushStriker 15:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) * 358 263/360 413/362 575 @ BR1+ Zephyr 05:44, May 26, 2011 (UTC) *355,179-405,179 HP (WA finish) at BR 107 XBOX --Brokendwarf 04:42, October 8, 2011 (UTC) *360258-368973 BR28 PC hard mode-- 05:34, August 3, 2012 (UTC) PC Version : impossibly dangerous, this man ... Instant KO on all his attacks, it seems, which, combined with his 5 attacks per turn and his multideadlock abilities, is just very, very bad news ... On some attacks he doesn't even do any damage, just some instant kills. And your summons, while immune to that, get killed in one hit anyways, so they are useless. Not fun. Arajuk 16:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) : This man speaks the truth. Also, for me he used Iron Will every single turn - didn't have to wait for his hp to go in the red. 18:00, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : Cant even imagine trying this on Hard Oo (Hard seems to have less HP for most mobs but they do insane amounts of damage instead) Stigee 18:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) : I hate hate hate hate this annoying Milton >_<, Instant kill everytime(or should I say, most of the time)! - RushStriker 16:35, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *I'll second the comment about him not needing low HP to use iron will. First turn he comes into play he can do it. --Kia1 03:21, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : I confirm what my mate said, he did it every turn! - RushStriker 05:03, 22 April 2009 (UTC) : Ditto, used it as soon as he joined the battle, and every turn thereafter until gameover Are you all on PC? He only used it in the initial round and when flashing red on the XBOX (at least for me). - Merthos 07:04, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : At least, I am on PC. - RushStriker 08:25, 27 April 2009 (UTC) : I think Milton does 5 attacks only on low morale, has someone experienced it otherwise? - THX 23:47, 28 November 2009 (UTC) I concur that Milton is absolutely DEADLY, around 350,000 hp BR 73 PC. Even if you stay away and keep focused on the Enlightened_Snievan, he will go for you after he casts the IRON WILL spell, the best way to defeat him is keep in a loop of reviving while a single one keeps attacking. I really recommend the AQUOS SHIELD, I managed to block 4 out of his 5 attacks on average with it. interestingly, in my case, if Milton casted Iron Will, Snievan was never interested in trying lugh's revenge. * Anyone knows if dropping his MP by using certain spells would prevent him from doing Iron Will? its insane how he does Iron will every round, and will instantly KO at lest 50% of the team. * Same here, on PC he uses Iron Will every round. But NSievan also used Lugh`s Revenge. After several tries I got him once, but was wiped out by the Galaxy attack from Ludope, so the three Unions that were left were wiped out^^ It's unclear from the wiki page whether Enlightened Milton instakills on PC only as well, or on XBOX too. Dark wizzie (talk) 09:38, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Tanking Milton - Immunity againt instant kills A good tactic against Milton is to let characters who are of classes that are immune to insta-kills to tank him. Scholars, Alchemists and Ninjas are a few examples. :Doesn't work. He kills by doing a lot of damage to a single character, not by "insta-kill". I have Rush as a legendary ninja - the only way he survives is if he blocks or dodges. RubberSoul 21:25, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Second that, Irina is a Legendary Scholar and gets Instakilled every time. Even if my union survives an onslaught by him, -they are always botched or very near death. That's not true. The Sacred Otachi he is equipped with has Instakill Always KO Unit attribute so if the character doesn't have No Instakill ability then they will be Instakilled with prejudice. If the character has No Instakill ability then it's simply a matter of their defense and Attribute Resist Ratio for Slash, his Sacred Otachi has Godly Slash attribute on it, so it hits with a base Slash Attack Damage at 100% of Total Damage Dealt by a normal Attack which is what he uses the most. How much damage the character takes from 100% of damage being Slash Attribute depends on their resistance percentage. Rush has a base 20% resistance to Slash Attribute, while some others might only have 5 or 10% resistance. The less resistance to Slash a character has then the odds of that Slash attack landing a Critical Hit will be in the enemies favour. Slash specializes in dealing Critical Hits. Michael 06:50, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Lore wise he uses a Meteor, not a Sacred Otachi. I don't know exactly how the instakill effect was implemented. Dark wizzie (talk) 09:35, August 21, 2017 (UTC) ::TLR Resource Editor shows Milton used Sacred Otachi. Dark wizzie (talk) 07:15, September 30, 2017 (UTC) The first union that deadlocks him he kills, second he doesnt, so the easiest way to kill him is only have 2 unions on him at a time, have the others build up AP, revive, buff, heal or something Easy 1-on-1 againts Enlightened Milton with Rush At BR35, Solo Rush, in Comet_Formation equipped with Shielding_Bluesteel, Shield_of_the_Vanquisher, 2 x Hinnah's_Earring. Milton dies with his own sword. Tommy1402 03:12, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :Don't forget to sign your posts. The formation doesn't help with EVA/M.EVA rates, although it does help for when he does get hit. The Hawk-eye Formation is arguably better for that purpose. There are also better EVA better weapons. Other than that, it's one of the better setups if going solo, assuming that Rush is in a class with Safety. Too bad it doesn't help you as much against certain fights. Zephyr 18:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I used the Solo-Rush-Comet setup above againts The Seven, Demigod, The Lost, and it gives nice result. I think 95% of the time, Rush block (or Bash) when got physical attacked. My Rush's class is Legendary Gladiator. Tommy1402 03:18, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::He probably won't last long against either the Conqueror or White Conqueror with that setup. Masterblow will more than likely kill him since that art can't be avoided in any way except through casting Protection. Against those bosses though, more than enough. You're really not the first to use such a setup. I've used it at least a year ago and have seen other players use similar setups with an actual Rush-only attempt against certain bosses. I think it's better to let players discover these things on their own unless they're really having trouble. Zephyr 05:40, February 8, 2012 (UTC) ::: Yes, it's better to avoid confronting those with skills like Brawl, Masterblow. Since those skills are always hit. Tommy1402 06:32, February 8, 2012 (UTC)